Promesa
by Mrs. Dean
Summary: "No te preocupes eso se puede arreglar con uno beso" Alce una ceja "¿Que?Esta comprobado." lo dijo tan seriamente que casi me lo creo."Mejor cállate y Besame" Oneshot!


_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

* * *

**_Pov. Edward_**

¿Por qué el maldito auto no se movía más rápido?

Llevaba más de 3 horas en el auto. Mi paciencia había desaparecido en la primera hora, y nunca me he caracterizado por ser una persona paciente. Tuve varios ataques de querer bajar del auto y correr. Lo se, soy patético.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? – me regaño Emmet a mi lado.

- ¿Qué?

- Ese puto sonido con las manos!- dijo señalando mi mano que golpeaba la ventana. No me había dado cuenta que lo hacia. Era una manía que había adquirido de ella.

-Lo siento. – le di una media sonrisa.

- Hombre! Me vas a volver loco! – sonrió enseñando de alguna forma, todos los dientes. Las mujeres caían como bobas con aquella sonrisa. Era todo un rompecorazones. Aunque su corazón, solo le pertenecía a una mujer - Ya solo falta un par de minutos. Tranquilo.

- Ya se. Pero... mierda! Ya no aguanto estar en este auto. – hable con un poco de histeria.

-Todos hombre… Todos – lo último dijo susurrando.

Emmett había llegado un mes antes a la base. Cuando me vio dijo: "Eres el único que no parece Hijo de Puta" y desde ese día no se separo de mí. Era muy bueno para entretener en momentos menos adecuados. Abrir la bocaza para meterse en tremendos problemas y dejar mujeres enamoradas. Después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos se convirtió mas que solo un compañero, un hermano.

Habían pasado 4 años lentos y dolorosos. Ver tanto sufrimiento, hambre… Fue difícil, ver eso día a día. Es increíble como la codicia del humano puede arrasar con todo a su paso. Y somos lo que tenemos el cerebro mas desarrollado. Ja! Extrañar a las personas que amas, era parte del trabajo y dolía.  
¿Cómo resistí tanto tiempo sin volverme completamente loco? No lo sé. Supongo que aquí la frase "El amor todo lo puede", funciona.

- Hemos llegado - dijo el chofer del auto.

Mi corazón se detuvo un segundo para volver a latir frenéticamente. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Me sentía como un adolescente en su primera vez.

- Suerte, Hermano- me deseo Emmett.

- Gracias. No olvides llamarme - Lo abrase fuertemente. Iba a extrañarlo.

- Obvio! Como olvidar al tipo que salvo mi vida- Me dedico una ultima sonrisa. Cuando se formaba los hoyuelos en su rostro no parecía al hombre con quien luche en el campo, si no un pequeño niño. - No te quedes mucho tiempo en la cama- se burlo. Le enseñe el dedo de en medio sabiendo a que se refería.

Baje de la camioneta.

Enfrente de mi estaba una casa blanca con balcones y un hermoso jardín. Ahora que estaba solo a unos pasos de verla, mi mente voló al día en que le di la noticia.

_-Tengo ir- le dije mirando sus precioso ojos chocolates que ahora rebosaban de lagrimas._  
_-No tienes que! Hay muchos que pueden hacerlo- Grito y salió de la habitación._

Llegue a la puerta y pude escuchar voz.

- Alice! No pienso ponerme eso. ¿Acaso estás loca? Ve ese tacón! Es mortal para mí. – me reí. Extrañaba sus peleas con Ali. Para que hacer el tonto extrañaba todo de ella.

Toque el timbre.

-¿Quién carajo será?- El amor de mi vida tenía una forma muy peculiar de hablar.

- No se - le respondió Alice. Sabía que estaba conteniendo una risita. Había llamado unos días antes para avisarles de mi llegada. Después del regaño mas largo de mi vida por parte de mi hermana, me ayudo a organizar todo.

Escuche como daba pisadas fuertes y murmuraba incoherencias. Estaba muy enojada.

Las pisadas se escuchaban más cerca y la puerta se abrió.

Enfrente de mí estaba la razón por la que me despertaba cada mañana. Por la que siempre pedía a Dios regresar con vida. Ahí estaba el ser más hermoso que había. Su cabello chocolate estaba mas largo, enmarcando su hermoso rostro.

- Hola

-¿Edward?- Sus ojos chocolates reflejaban muchas emociones. – Volviste – susurro.

-Lo prometí – sonreí.

En su rostro se formo una enorme sonrisa y se abalanzo sobre mí. Colgando sus brazos sobre mi cuello, se aferro a mi como si pensara que en cualquier momento fuera a desparecer. La abrasé como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo. El calor del hogar.

- Volviste! Volviste! - no paraba de repetir mientras me besaba. Esos besos me sabían a la gloria infinita. La amaba tanto.

- Si ,mi amor. He vuelto- sonreí. No podía borrar mi sonrisa ni esconder mis lágrimas... Era el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

_**Pov. Bella**_

_Ring Ring Ring!_

Odio mi despertador y su _ring ring_… ¿A quién se le ocurrió ese sonido tan fastidioso?. Digo, si vas a intentar algo al menos que sea bueno.

- Princesita levántate- y hablando de fastidios.

Alice asomaba su cabeza por la abertura de la puerta. Su cabello negro se veía tan arreglado y brillante. Mire el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y eran las 6:00 am. ¿Quien esta arreglada a las 6 de la mañana?

- Cullen, Lárgate!- le grite y me tape con las sabanas. Escuche pasos y sentí como se hundía un poco la cama.

- Bells, tienes que levantarte- dijo mientras trataba de quitarme las sabanas.

- No quiero- le dije mientras sujetaba con mucha fuerza las sabanas.- Es sábado! No tengo por que levantarme temprano. – dije como niña chiquita.

Mi amiga definitivamente no era una persona normal y yo tampoco lo soy pero.. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se levanta a las 6 de la mañana? En sábado! Debería comenzar a convivir con gente normal.

- Hoy es un día especial- dijo Ali con tierna voz. Gruñí, esa frase siempre me daba mala espina.

- ¿Te vas ir de casa?- pregunte con un brillito en mis ojos. Alice rodó los ojos.

- Nop. Hoy tendrás una cita caliente – sonrió. Me levante de la cama con enojo. Sabía que deseaba que fuera feliz y saliera, pero mi amiga tenía unos gustos extraños.

- Otro hombre con popo en vez de cerebro y ego elevado y bla bla.

- Primero: Si tienen cerebro - bufe- Segundo: Se quieren demasiado, eso es todo. Tù tampoco te quedas atrás "Señorita Sarcástica y poco elegante."

Sonreí. En todas las citas los hombre querían deshacerse de mi lo mas rápidamente. No es mi culpa que no disfruten de una buena plática sarcástica o bromitas con la comida.

- Sé que… no es él – Mi sonrisa despareció y mi cuerpo se tenso por completo - pero Ed..

- No lo digas - la interrumpí antes de cometiera un error - Por favor, no menciones su nombre – fije mi mirada en el rostro de Alice. Se sentía culpable.

- Perdón - susurro.

Suspire. Agarre una toalla.

- Me voy a bañar- anuncie y me metí al baño.

Al cerrar la puerta lágrimas pesadas recorrían mis mejillas. ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Acaso no me amaba? A veces pienso que no fui lo suficiente para èl. Mi mente traicionera llevo a ese momento…

_-Tengo que ir- dijo mirándome fijamente. En su mirada veía que él quería que lo entendiera pero no podía hacerlo._ _¿Cómo dejar que el amor de tu vida se vaya de tu lado?_

_-No tienes que! Hay muchos que pueden hacerlo - le grite y salí de la habitación llena de enojo y dolor. No podía entender y no quería hacerlo._

Pasaron 4 malditos años. Él era… es la persona que mas amaba, la persona que entendía mi extraña personalidad, quien soportaba todas mi maldiciones, quien me complementaba. Aunque prometió regresar…

_- Bella- susurro mi nombre con todo el amor del mundo._

_-¿Qué quieres?-_

_- Solo venia a despedirme.-_

_- Adiós- fije mi mirada en la ventana._

_-Te amo Isabella. Te amo. - sus palabras llenaban de amor y tristeza mi corazón- Jamás encontrare a una persona tan especial como tú y por ello prometo regresar._

_Quería voltear, abrazarlo y besarlo una última vez. Pero no pude, mi orgullo no me dejaba. Si él deseaba irse.. Bien!_

_-No prometas nada… solo vete.– le dije lo más duramente que pude. Lo oí suspirar._

_-Te amo y cumpliré mi promesa- susurro antes de salir por la puerta para no volver._

- Maldito mentiroso - le grite al baño vacío. – Mentiroso.- Sollozos fuertes salían de mí. No podía contenerlos. Dolía.

Con las pocas fuerzas me metí a bañar. No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, pero cuando el agua fría llego a mi cuerpo supe que era momento de salir.

Al entrar a mi habitación me sentí un poco mejor. En mi cama estaba la vestimenta que me había elegido Alice para el día, lo ignore. Me vestí con un short y una playera negra. Baje las escaleras y me encontré a Alice en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

- ¿Por qué no te has puesto la ropa que deje en tu cama?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño. La ignore. -Isabella Swan- dijo mi nombre lentamente conteniendo sus enojo - Te vas a poner esa ropa.

Parecía mi madre en vez de mi mejor amiga.

-Alice! No pienso ponerme eso. ¿Acaso estás loca? Ve ese tacón! Es mortal para mí!- Ella sabia mejor que nadie que no me llevaba bien con los tacones.

-Isa..- fue interrumpida por el timbre de la casa.

-¿Quién carajo será?- me queje.

-No se.- en su rostro comenzó a asomarse un pequeña sonrisita. Tanto maquillaje le ha afectado el cerebro.

Camine hacia la puerta. ¿Qué le pasa el mundo este día? ¿Hubo una junta de "Como joder a Bella por la mañana" que me perdí? Abrí la puerta.

-Hola- dijo esa voz más maravillosa del mundo.

- ¿Edward?- Esto debe ser un puto sueño. Sabía que la locura de Alice algún día me iba afectar. – Volviste - Si no fuera porque estaba a punto de explotar de alegría, me hubiera insultado por las estúpidas palabras que salían de mi boca.

- Lo prometí- en mi rostro se asomo una enorme sonrisa. Me abalance sobre èl.

- Te amo - esas simples palabras hicieron que me sintiera la mujer más afortunada de todo el mundo. Sentía que todos esos años solo fueron minutos o segundos.

- Te amo – lo dije con todo el amor que tenia por èl. En respuesta me dio un pequeño beso en la nariz – Eres un idiota.

Frunció el ceño

- ¿Por que?

-¿Por qué? – Imite su voz – Me dejaste sola durante 4 años. 4 años! Sin una maldita carta o una puta llamada. ¿Quieres que te de un permio por el mejor novio de la tierra? Con una señal de humo hubiera sido suficiente.

- Pero yo creía… que si amm… yo te escribía te… iba a - paro de decir puras estupideces. Paso un largo minuto hasta que se escucho un pequeño clic en su cerebro. -Soy Idiota. Pero se puede arreglar con unos besos – Alce una ceja – ¿Que? Esta comprobado. - lo dijo tan serio que casi me lo creo.

- Cállate y Bésame

- Como mande mi señora – dicho esto me beso de una forma tan dulce y llena de amor. Definitivamente la espera valió la pena. Me sentía completa.


End file.
